So Close
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Ela sempre esteve lá, em todos os momentos que ele precisou ela esteve lá.


**So Close**

Naquele dia ela imaginou que seria para sempre. Naquele dia em que finalmente ficaram juntos, ela imaginou que seria eternamente. Ela sempre esteve lá, em todos os momentos que ele precisou ela esteve lá. Apenas ele nunca notara isso, apenas ele, aquele que mais desejava que a visse, fora o último a perceber.

_**You're in my arms**_

_**(Você está em meus braços)**_

_**And all the world is calm**_

_**(E o mundo todo está calmo)**_

_**The music playing on for only two**_

_**(A música está tocando apenas para nós dois)**_

_**So close together**_

_**(Tão perto juntos)**_

_**And when I'm with you**_

_**(E quando estou com você)**_

_**So close to feeling alive**_

_**(Tão perto de me sentir vivo)**_

- Prometa-me que será para sempre, Harry – ela disse, em uma tarde ensolarada em que os dois estavam nos jardins.

Ele não respondera.

E o silêncio dele, fora pior, muito pior, do que jamais teria imaginado. Porque naquele momento ela soube, não seria para sempre. E ele sempre soubera disso.

_**A life goes by**_

_**(A vida passa)**_

_**Romantic dreams will stop**_

_**(Sonhos românticos irão parar)**_

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**_

_**(Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei)**_

Pensara que se tivessem que se separar, pelo menos, ela poderia contestar. Pensara que poderia fazê-lo mudar de ideia, que poderia convencê-lo a levá-la junto em sua aventura. Porque ela seria a sua esperança se ele precisasse, seria o amor que lhe faltara durante todos esses anos, seria a amiga que o aconselharia, seria tudo o que ele necessitasse. Mas ele não a ouviu.

- Por que, Mione? – ela perguntou certa vez. – Por que tudo é tão injusto?

Ela esteve tão perto dele.

_**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**_

_**(Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você)**_

_**And now forever I know**_

_**(E agora para sempre eu sei)**_

_**All that I wanted to hold you**_

_**(Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar)**_

_**So close**_

_**(Tão perto)**_

Onde quer que ele estivesse nos momentos de angustia, ela apenas desejava que estivessem juntos novamente. Ela idealizava um final feliz, ela mergulhava nos pensamentos felizes, em que nada poderia separá-los. Ela viu um futuro perfeito.

- Mas nada é perfeito, não é, Gina? – sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto encarava a noite nublada pela janela.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end**_

_**(Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz)**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**(Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira)**_

_**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come**_

_**(Agora você está ao meu lado e veja como chegamos longe)**_

_**So far we are so close**_

_**(Tão longe estamos... tão perto)**_

- Gina – falou Hermione, que havia chegado n'A Toca a poucos dias, e observava uma intacta Gina Weasley, na cama, encarando o teto. – Gina, você sabe por que ele teve de fazer isso.

- Porque _Voldemort usa pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos_ e _ele tentará atingi-lo através de mim_, eu sei disso Mione, eu o ouvi muito bem. – disse Gina, chorosa.

_**How could I face the faceless days**_

_**(Como eu poderia enfrentar os dias)**_

_**If I should lose you now?**_

_**(Se eu devo te perder agora?)**_

_**We're so close**_

_**(Nós estamos tão perto)**_

_**To reaching that famous happy end**_

_**(De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz)**_

_**Almost believing this was not pretend**_

_**(Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira)**_

Ela construíra um sonho. Ela estava sendo sugada para a escuridão lentamente, as lembranças de um tempo mais feliz a estavam enlouquecendo, e vagarosamente a vida estava sendo tirada de si, estava perdendo o sentido.

Nada há sentido sem ele.

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**_

_**(Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos)**_

_**So close**_

_**(Tão perto)**_

_**So close**_

_**(Tão perto)**_

_**And still so far**_

_**(E ainda assim tão longe)**_

Ela o amava. Ela sempre o amou. Apesar dos tempos difíceis, apesar de toda a angústia, o amor que ela sentia não diminuiria. Porque ela sempre esteve lá... tão perto, tão alcançável, tão invisível a ele. Agora, finalmente sendo amada também, justo agora, estão tão longe, tão inalcançáveis, e é tão visível a dor que a distancia lhes proporcionam.

- Apenas longe demais – ela murmurou, quando viu três vultos aparatarem em meio ao caos que se transformara o casamento de Gui.

* * *

N/A: A música é "So Close" do Jon McLaughin. E as frases em itálico "_Voldemort usa pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos"_ e "_Ele tentará atingi-lo através de mim"_ foram retiradas e alteradas do Enigma do Príncipe. Espero que tenham gostado! Porque eu realmente amei essa fic, porque eu amo essa música e amo HG *-* Beijinhos, Lys Weasley.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
